


The Fantasy

by lily_zen



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has this certain need that requires fulfillment. Cougar obliges. (Short, sweet, and filthy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantasy

The Fantasy

 

Fandom: Losers

Pairing: J/C

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: gun kink, asphyxia

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: This came from an unfilled prompt on The Losers Kink Meme. It was from Round One, which is closed, which is why I am posting it here instead of on there. It is short, sweet, and filthy.

 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

\---

 

“That’s it,” Cougar was purring, “Take it deeper.”

 

That voice, that low voice with that rolling accent, enticed him and Jensen hated to disappoint. He opened his mouth wider and took more of that thick, hard cock in his mouth, letting his saliva coat it to ease the way as he worked it farther and farther down his throat.

 

The pressure at his temple increased slightly, metal digging into the tender skin just above his ear, and he was painfully hard.

 

He could feel his dick fucking twitch in his zipped up pants, popping against the fly like it had a mind of its own. Jensen wanted to wrap his hands around it so bad, spread the pre-cum over the reddened length and stroke it in long, languorous tugs while he bobbed his head up and down on another man’s dick. Running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside, the hacker let out a low hum of pleasure.

 

Cougar’s fingers tightened in his hair as his hips jerked, and then the other man growled and dug the barrel of the gun into his head just a little harder. For a moment, Jensen was forced to bend his neck away from the motion, and that simple reaction made him palm himself through his jeans.

 

“Uh-uh,” Cougar said, “Remember the rules. Now you have to be punished.” And that hand tightened in his hair, and the cool metal of the gun stroked his cheek, making Jensen shudder with want. “Open wide. Stay still or else.”

 

He did just as the sniper said, relaxing his mouth and his throat and fucking freezing in place because he knew that if he deviated too much from the rules of the game that Cougar was only too willing to follow. He cared about enjoying the experience and having his partners enjoy it, and if that didn’t happen to fit into the plan for the evening, then whatever.

 

But this was for Jensen. He’d wanted it. Begged for it even.

 

Cougar thrust into his mouth, going so deep so fast that it was hard to breathe. There was a momentary feeling of asphyxia, and then he pulled back out, literally fucking his mouth. And holy shit, then back again, almost choking, and his fists were tightening on his knees, trying to keep himself still and keep his head from turning with the weight of the piece trying to force him.

 

Jensen’s nose touched the curls at the base of Cougar’s erection, then the other man pulled back and thrust again, releasing a deep grunt that signified that he was close. The side of the gun was running down his neck, the contrast between his flushed skin and the weapon drawing a small sound from him.

 

Cougar jerked in surprise, calloused fingers tugging his hair, holding him close as he shot his load down the hacker’s throat. The gun ground into his skull as his limbs stiffened in surprise, and holy fuck, Jensen released a throaty moan even as he fought to swallow, and Jesus, he was right there about to come in his pants like some undersexed teenager.

 

He hurriedly unzipped himself and tugged his dick out through the slit in his boxers. It only took his two strokes, and then he came hard, catching his own semen in his cupped hand, shaking uncontrollably.

 

When Cougar slumped against the wall and released the clenched grip he had on Jensen’s hair, Jensen moved back far enough to let Cougar’s softening cock slip out of his mouth. He pillowed his head on the other man’s thigh and began to chuckle, rasping, “Man, I almost jizzed myself, Cougs, like before I even got it out. Holy shit.”

 

The sniper looked down at him with a fond smile and casually tucked the little gun back in its holster. “It was good then? What you wanted?”

 

“Fuck yeah, it was,” he agreed emphatically. Then he looked up at his dark-haired lover and said, “Cougs?”

 

“Si?”

 

“Can I use your scarf?”

 

The sniper looked at his from under low brows, eyes blatantly displeased with this idea.

 

“What? I don’t have anything to wipe my hand on. I can’t walk around with jizz on my hands.”

 

\--FIN--


End file.
